Payungi Aku!
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Aominecchi! Tanah aja dipayungi langit, masa' aku enggak?


"**PAYUNGI AKU!"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Payungi Aku! (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer **: Oke. Kuroko no Basket itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Soalnya, kalau itu punya Kaoru, Nijimura si kapten pelangi kece itu gak bakal cuma jadi masa lalu gitu aja dan gak bakal gak muncul di ending sama sekali. /woi

**Summary **: Aominecchi! Tanah aja dipayungi langit, masa' aku enggak? Teiko Arc. Complete

.

.

Semua bermula dari kepanikan Kise yang membuat bengong semua anggota reguler pemain basket Teiko. Ini ketika Akashi yang ingin memamerkan kekuasaannya sebagai kapten, memaksa semua anggota berkumpul. Dan itu benar-benar suatu paksaan.

Karena ia mengirim SMS ke semua anggota reguler pada pukul empat pagi. Termasuk Momoi. Tetapi Momoi diberi tambahan khusus, untuk membangunkan Aomine yang pastinya tidak sadar ada SMS masuk di ponselnya karena masih tidur.

Oh, ternyata Aomine sadar. Bahkan ketika mendengar getaran di ponselnya tanda SMS masuk, dia langsung terloncat bangun dari tempat tidur. Ternyata Akashi memberikan aura Emperor nya dalam getaran itu. Karena itu lah semua anggota bisa langsung terbangun dan membaca SMS tersebut.

_._

_Kumpul di sekolah. __**Satu**__ menit lagi. __**Mutlak**__. Kalau telat dapat denda dan bonus latihan._

_._

"..."

Jangan tanya mengapa Akashi bisa menambahkan efek _bold _melalui via SMS. Telepon genggam Akashi terlalu canggih sampai-sampai bisa mempunyai efek seperti itu. Bahkan dia bisa mengganti-ganti hurufnya, dan huruf itu tidak berubah meskipun dilihat dari hape orang yang menerimanya.

Tapi tidak ada yang sedang memikirkan hal itu.

DADAKAN SIH BOLEH, TAPI JANGAN GINI JUGA DONG.

Semua anggota datang tepat waktu (jelaslah, siapa yang mau dapat denda dan bonus latihan?) kecuali Kise. Akashi sudah mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru, karena saat itu mereka berkumpul di dalam kelas. Sementara anggota yang lain melempar pandangan cemas, membayangkan bagaimana nasib Kise selanjutnya.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Ryouta, kamu terlambat dua menit dan –" Akashi memutar lehernya sembilan puluh derajat menatap Kise, tetapi kalimatnya berhenti sampai di situ. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menyambung lagi. "Ada apa, Ryouta?"

Jelas itu mengundang banyak pertanyaan dan bahkan suasana menegang. Kise datang dengan napas ngos-ngosan, wajah pucat, entah sedang dikejar serigala atau dikejar fans yang kemudian menjelma menjadi serigala.

"Teman-teman.." Kise mencoba mengatakan sesuatu di sela-sela napasnya. Pandangan matanya mengarah kepada deretan kursi yang ada, matanya mencari-cari seseorang dan akhirnya jatuh kepada Aomine. Tentu saja Aomine peka diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"A-Aominecchi.. aku baru kepikiran sesuatu tadi. Makanya aku langsung kemari," napas Kise sudah teratur, dia berjalan mendekati Aomine yang kemudian berdiri. Momoi menonton pemandangan itu dengan tegang. Memangnya Daichan-nya kenapa? Apakah Kise melihat jasad Aomine di tengah jalan jadi Aomine yang sedang bersama mereka sekarang hanyalah roh nya?

Aomine menelan ludah.

Kise berhenti dengan menyisakan jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Tanah.." napasnya berubah ngos-ngosan lagi. Semua mendengarkan. Akashi sedang berpikir keras, mengapa dirinya yang bisa membaca masa depan itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Kise katakan selanjutnya.

"Y-Ya?" Aomine berusaha menyiapkan mental dengan perkataan Kise. Tanah kenapa? Tanahnya? Jangan-jangan, rumahnya? Rumahnya hancur tertimpa tanah longsor? Tapi kalau rumahnya tertimbun tanah longsor, kenapa Momoi yang rumahnya di hadapannya tidak dikabari apa-apa oleh Kise? Kenapa Kise hanya seakan mengatakan kepadanya saja?

"Tanah aja dipayungi langit. Masa' aku enggak?"

"..."

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Akashi berdiri. "HANYA ITU yang mau kamu katakan, Ryouta?"

"Eh?" Kise berbalik, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan polos. "Memangnya ini tidak penting –ssu?"

Aomine menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. "Kise, plis," pemuda dakian itu melayangkan protes. "Kamu hanya ingin mengatakan seperti itu?"

Akashi sebenarnya ingin menghukum Kise dengan azab yang pedih, tetapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi lebih lima belas menit, dan akan banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia nantinya. Akhirnya Akashi hanya berdehem saja, mencoba membesarkan hati untuk tulus dan ikhlas memaafkan Kise.

"Sekarang, semua berdiri. Kalian ke luar. Lari memutar sekolah sebanyak empat puluh enam kali."

"HAH? AKASHI –"

"Aomine-kun, diam. Jangan berpikir untuk mati sekarang," celetuk Kuroko tenang. Memang selain Aomine, tidak ada yang memprotes. Semua seakan sudah menduga bahwa Akashi akan membawakan menu latihan bagaikan neraka.

Mereka berjalan ke luar, sementara Akashi yang memimpin mereka. Barisan yang jika dilihat dari atas seperti kepala tujuh warna itu akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kemudian diam.

"Kenapa diam? Sana lari!"

"Er.. Akashi. Kamu tidak ikut lari, nanodayo?"

"Aku sudah lari tadi, Shintaro."

Semua membentuk perempatan di dahinya bersamaan. Akashi lari sendirian sebanyak empat puluh enam kali? Kalau dia lari sebelum mereka datang, tidak mungkin sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan aura api membara seperti ini. Satu kesimpulan: Bohong banget. Dusta.

Aomine yang mengatakan terus terang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak terima "NGGAK MUNGKIN BANGET, Akashi."

Akashi menatap Aomine. "Aku selalu benar, Daiki. Dan kalau kalian tidak mulai sekarang, dua kali lipat. Aku dan Satsuki akan menunggu di sini."

*^%&#$ !

Dengan terpaksa-pakai-banget, mereka akhirnya mulai berlari. Sebenarnya mereka mau berlari malas-malasan saja, tapi bahaya kalau tiba-tiba Akashi menyadarinya karena punya kemampuan insting 'selalu benar' dan mereka mendapat latihan tambahan. Lebih baik menuruti saja menu latihan mereka.

"Aominecchi belum membalas perkataanku tadi," Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengungkit kejadian yang membuat semua anggota tadi pundung seketika. "Tanah kan dipayungi langit. Kok aku enggak?"

Semua mengerang. Itu maksudnya apa.

"Kamu mau aku payungi?" Aomine mencoba menimpali asal-asalan. "Jelas tidak mung –"

GEDUBRAK!

Kise punya kekuatan gaib atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa begitu Aomine menolaknya, yang bersangkutan langsung tertimpa azab?

Entah ada apa, Aomine terpeleset dan terjatuh ke selokan di sampingnya. Untung saat itu musim panas sehingga semua selokan kering kerontang dan dia tidak kebasahan. Midorima teringat sesuatu, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aomine, sekedar mengingatkan. Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah payung."

Aomine mengangkat alis. Midorima tiba-tiba terhipnotis dan berada di pihak Kise atau bagaimana? Aomine buru-buru keluar dari selokan itu dan menuding Midorima. "Apa-apaan itu? Kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang?!"

"Aku dari awal tidak berniat mengatakannya, nanodayo," kenyataannya Midorima sebenarnya lupa ingin mengabarkan pada semuanya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dunia tidak perlu tahu apabila dia melupakan yang satu itu. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa payung lipat."

"Ya sudah, mana sini. Awas aja kalau aku sudah bawa payung tapi masih sial terus," Aomine menerimanya dengan terpaksa. Setidaknya, menerima kabar kalau ia sial karena tidak membawa benda keberuntungannya jauh lebih baik apabila ia sial karena tidak mau memayungi Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kisechin," Murasakibara menyeletuk setelah dari tadi terdiam. "Kok tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

NAH. Tumben Murasakibara bisa mengikuti topik.

Kise menoleh ke belakang, sementara kakinya tetap berlari. Akhirnya pandangan nya menghadap ke depan lagi, berpikir. "Aku kepikiran itu sepintas saja –ssu. Aku melihat langit yang mendung, lalu aku berpikir kenapa kalau tanah saja dipayungi lagit, aku tidak dipayungi oleh Aominecchi."

"Kenapa Aomine-kun?" Kuroko menyeletuk.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi mau?" Kise bertanya balik. Yang ditanya diam saja (karena tidak tega kalau nolak, tapi amit-amit kalau nerima) sehingga Kise menyambung lagi. "Midorimacchi tidak akan mau, Murasakicchi dan Akashicchi juga. Dari awal aku sudah tahu sih, yang mau hanya Aominecchi –ssu."

Aomine langsung seakan meledak mendengar penuturan sok tahu dan sok memutuskan dengan nada sok benar seperti itu. "Yang benar saja! Dari mana kamu bisa mengira kalau aku mau?"

"Memangnya Aominecchi tidak mau?"

"TIDAK! NO WAY. HELLO? HELL NO!"

"Tumben Aomine-kun ngomong pakai bahasa inggris."

"Kuroko, jangan menyeletuk di saat-saat sekarang," protes Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Kemudian ia menatap Kise lagi. "Aku tidak mau. Lagian, itu juga nggak jelas banget!"

Kise mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Sekarang, Aominecchi pegang payung, kan? Kondisi Aominecchi itu bisa memayungiku –ssu."

Midorima mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Tidak ada jalan lain, nanodayo," katanya dengan nada pasrah. "Sana payungi dia, Aomine."

Tuh, kan. Midorima memihak Kise. Dugaan Aomine yang sebenarnya hanya iseng itu ternyata menjadi nyata dan fakta itu tidak terbantahkan karena sesuai dengan realita. Aomine menoleh lagi, menatap Midorima.

"Midorima! Kok kamu memihak Kise, sih?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi nanodayo," Midorima mengangkat bahu, ia membenarkan kacamatanya. "Keberuntungan Kise tertinggi hari ini. Kalau membantahnya, bisa-bisa kena sial."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Akhirnya ia menghela napas pasrah, membuka payung lipat itu. "Sini, Kise. Tapi lima menit saja. Dan tetap sambil lari."

"Aominecchi! Kalau sambil lari, nggak ada romantis-romantisnya –ssu!"

"Kamu mau kita ketinggalan dari rombongan? Lagian, kalau sampai dilihat fansmu, aku yang kena masalah nanti!"

Bukan hanya fans. Mereka sampai pada putaran pertama di gerbang Teiko dan disambut oleh Akashi dan Momoi, sudah cukup untuk membuat harga diri Aomine runtuh. Payung Midorima bergambar Hello Kitty (entah mengapa Midorima membawa benda seperti itu), dan apa jadinya kalau Akashi dan Momoi melihat.

Mukanya mau ditaruh di mana?!

"Santai saja Aomine-kun. Masih pagi kok. Belum ada jam lima. Tidak mungkin sudah ada yang bangun," hibur Kuroko – oke, sebenarnya itu tidak menghibur. Nada Kuroko seperti menenangkan, tetapi itu justru membuat Aomine merasakan bahwa Kuroko malah memihak Kise. Kok tiba-tiba dia berasa dibully?

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Minechin," Murasakibara memanas-manasi.

Aomine semakin mengerutkan kening. Apalagi, saat mereka bertiga mempercepat lari masing-masing. "Tunggu! Barengan dong! Kok kalian bertiga meninggalkanku begitu saja?!"

"Memang seharusnya begitu Aominecchi. Memayungi kan harus pelan-pelan dan menyesuaikan dengan langkah orang yang dipayungi –ssu!"

"Makanya kamu cepetan dong!"

"Ya sebentar.. eh, Aominecchi! Kalau kamu ninggal, aku nggak dipayungi, nih!"

"Cepetan, makanya!"

"Aominecchi! Payungi aku!"

* * *

><p><strong>INI TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> : Oke ini selesai. Maafkan Kaoru yang fic nya nggak jelas begini orz Masih beradaptasi(?) /alasanapaini. Ditunggu review nya yaps \(^^)/

Kaoru Ishinomori


End file.
